Incident management is is an information technology (IT) service management process area. The primary goal of incident management processes to restore a normal service operation as quickly as possible while minimizing the impact on other operations. A normal service operation is defined by a service-level agreement (SLA) between the incident management team and the customer. Traditionally, incidents are reported to the incident management team by way of email, call center telephone records, and/or Web forms. Once an incident is received, the incident management team can define an incident ticket that can work its way through an incident management pipeline until it is resolved. Timing requirements in the SLA can define maximum times allowable for resolving an incident. These timing requirements are generally defined starting with a time that an incident is reported to the incident management team and ending with a time at which the incident is resolved.